por tí he vuelto amor
by laDy-yaoi6
Summary: un fan fic muy corto de hyoga y shun. disfrutenlo


Por ti he vuelto

Los rayos de luz entraban por primera vez en la semana, hacia un tiempo que el cielo se tornaba gris y fuertes lluvias le cubrían. La luz asomaba por la ventana y se reflejaba en ese rostro, el rostro mas angelical que hubiera existido, esta, obligaba a su vez a despertar al hermoso caballero interrumpiendo sus sueños; lentamente abrió un ojo y después el otro, paso sus manos por su rostro y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente se encontraba solo, sus amigos y su nii-san se encontraban ausentes por el momento.

Se levanto de su cómoda cama y se dirigió al baño, se miro en el espejo, agacho la cabeza y se metió en la regadera, el agua recorría su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro realmente parecía una de las mas bellas piezas de arte jamás creadas. Mientras se duchaba comenzaba a recordar las peleas de las doce casas en especial una de ellas... (Se imaginan cual)Libra, cuando su amigo casi pierde la vida, afortunadamente logró salvarlo aunque tal incidente provocó que despertara fuertes sentimientos de parte de Shun hacia hyoga.

También recordó asgrad y a esa intrusa, esa que se había apoderado del corazón de su amado y sintió celos pero también alegría de que el estuviera contento.

-hyoga-fue lo único que sus labios emitieron, su corazón se despedazó.

Tomó una toalla y se dispuso a elegir el conjunto que usaría, sin importarle eligió el primero que vio e inmediatamente bajó las escaleras hacía el comedor donde se encontraba atenea la diosa por la que tanto había luchado y habría de defender la paz en el mundo.

-buenos días shun, te sientes bien?

-hai saori-san estoy bien nn.

Salió del comedor sin probar bocado ya que no estaba de ánimos y se dirigió al patio trasero de la mansión, ahí tomó asiento y platicaba para sí mismo.

-hyoga... cuando te vi. llegar al orfanato vi que eras diferente y supuse que cambiarias mi vida de alguna forma pero no que fuera de esta forma simplemente te amo amigo mío...

Seguí pensando en lo mismo mientras que el sueño lo invadía ya que en la noche no había logrado conciliar el sueño durante unas largas horas por culpa del ángel rubio dueño de su corazón.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL COMEDRO DE LA MANSION.

Saori terminaba su desayuno mientras sentía un cosmos acercándose a ella.

-nihao hyoga que haces por aquí?

-necesitaba regresar atenea me he dado cuenta de que mi felicidad no esta con flher.

Saori interrumpió

-así que has venido a ver a shun ne?, yo lo se hyoga-kun – decía tranquilamente.

Hyoga no entendía las palabras de saori, no pensó que ella aceptaría tan bien lo que sentía pero aunque ella también se opusiera ya habría manera de hacer entrar en razón a todos.

-ve, el está allá atrás no se veía muy bien así que tu compañía le servirá mucho.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó en dirección hacía la puerta pero le dijo algo antes de irse.

-yo tengo que irme para arreglar unos asuntos con Julián y seiya nn! así que creo que vendré hasta mañana. Por favor tenle paciencia sabes que shun es muy inocente- y se marchó.

El avanzó hacía la parte trasera del jardín su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido a medida que se iba acercando a su destino, y allí estaba tendido en el piso durmiendo, tan indefenso tan inocente era el, su pequeño shun. "que bien de oye" pensó. Y caminó aun mas hasta quedar de rodillas juntó a el...hyoga examinó todo de él, delineo cada parte con su mirada, inclinó su cabeza hasta quedar muy muy cerca de él. sus labios rozaron los de su amigo y en ese instante comenzó a despertar.

-hyo... hyoga... tu – shun estaba muy sorprendido- tu has regresado – y abrazo inconscientemente a su joven amigo.

-así es, aquí estoy contigo- hyoga sonrió.

-que no te encontrabas en asgrad con flher?- bajó la mirada para ocultar sus celos.

-mi querido shun, de eso he venido a hablarte, mi felicidad no era con ella, eso solo lo puedo encontrar aquí.

Shun se sonrojó, hyoga estaba acariciándole su pelo y le tomó de la barbilla hasta colocarlo frente a él.

-entonces con quien crees que esta?

-mi lindo shun, eres tan inocente.

Acerco mas el rostro al suyo... las respiraciones se entrecortaban, cada vez mas cera estaban el uno del otro.

-Ai shitteru shun-exclamó hyoga.

-Ai shitteru. – repitió shun

Se sumieron en un beso, ambos estaban llenos de placer, amor y toda clase de sentimientos que ni ellos sabrían definir, profundizaron su beso cuando llegaron a las caricias y se entregaron el uno al otro no les importo nada, de echo el término homosexual no era tan malo.

FIN

Ojala les halla gustado, claro que se nota que es mi primer fan fic, además me encanta la pareja de hyoga y shun. Sayonara

laDyyaoi6


End file.
